In a wire grid polarizer made of metal layers, the metal layers in a lamination structure are arranged on the wire grid. When light is incident on the wire grid polarizer, a component of the light having an electric field vector oscillating in a direction parallel to the wire grid is almost reflected, and a component of the light having an electric field vector oscillating in a direction perpendicular to the wire grid is almost transmitted under the action of the oscillation of the free electrons in the surface of the metal layers. As is well known, compared with a conventional polarizer made of a polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) film, such wire grid polarizer may effectively improve the utilization of light. At present, the wire grid of the wire grid polarizer is usually manufactured by etching, which however results in high manufacturing costs. Furthermore, due to the accuracy constraint of the conventional etching process, the wire gird spacing of the wire grid polarizer manufactured in this way is large, so that the wire grid polarizer can only be used in a narrow visible spectrum range.